


Lost Without You

by Jirelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, New Elvhenan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jirelle/pseuds/Jirelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through great effort and sacrifice remnants of Ancient Elvhenan still exist today. Far from prying eyes New Elvhenan blossoms, thanks to the leadership of their beloved queen. When news of the disaster at the Conclave reaches the capital they decide to infiltrate the newly reformed Inquisition; to witness their actions from up close. However, little did they know that the events that followed would leave the world forever changed.<br/> <br/>26/06 I am BACK! Expect new chapters to come out regularly from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am back!!!! Expect regular updates from now on. I have taken the story in a bit of a different direction, hence the rewrite. I hope you enjoy!

“Raise the anchor!”

“Prepare to cast off!”

Zirael walked up to the railing of the airship, quickly joined by several of her entourage. They all waved their goodbyes to the dwarves on dock, the new dwarven King, Karlen, and his following. Behind her several crew members ran about, securing the ropes that had been thrown their way. Two small dwarven boats pulled at the ropes, slowly towing the ship away from the shore and out of the harbor. She chuckled when the king began pacing to keep up with the moving airship.

“We will see each other again soon, my friend,” she called to him.

“You bet on it. You owe me a rematch!” the man shouted back as he shook his fist, his gleeful smile partially hidden by his beard.

Zirael laughed out loud. Last night the two of them had joined in a game of Wicked Grace, which he had lost miserably. “Count on it! I can’t wait to clean out your pockets once again.”

Karlen laughed frantically but was forced to stop when the pier came to an end. He waved at her. “I look forward to it! Safe travels upon you, my friend.”

Zirael waved back, a large smile on her face. In truth, when the message of the late king’s death had reached her she had no idea what to expect. Their alliance with the dwarves of Kal’Durol had always been rocky at best, in large part due to the uncooperativeness of the previous kings. Though the former kings had agreed with the lyrium trade they refused to do anything that would make the transport of the goods any easier. Zirael had tried time and time again to convince them otherwise, to allow eluvians to be placed in the city, but to no avail, each of them outright refused.

When she came down to Kal’Durol nearly a week ago to pay her respects she met with his successor, Karlen. She had feared that he would be like the other kings; stubborn, short-sighted and only caring for their own wealth and comfort. But Karlen had proved to be a pleasant surprise. He cared for his people, which had given Zirael hope. Hope for a good future, for both their people.

The two had started talking soon after the introductions and, after discovering their shared hunger for knowledge and desire to improve things for their people, they became fast friends. In the days after they managed to not only reinstate their alliance but they would also open an embassy in each other’s kingdom, as a symbol of their newly formed friendship. And, after several long talks and numerous charming smiles, the new king had also agreed for eluvians to be placed nearby the city,. Airships carrying the mirrors were already on their way. It would significantly improve the economy of both their people; the Elvhen from New Elvhenan and the dwarves of Kal’Durol.

As the ship began to pick up speed the glimmering lights of the harbor vanished from sight. They passed through several massive doors, every set the only point of entrance for an enormous wall made of stone and steel, and each wall a layer of protection against whoever would be foolish enough to attack the city. 

Zirael leaned over the railing, thinking back to last night, to when she and Karlen had exchanged gifts. She had given him a suit or armor, made from fade-touched dragon bone and adorned with countless rubies and enchanted runes, so that he would be well protected. He in return had given her a dwarven headdress, made from the purest silverite. He had explained to her that only the finest female warriors were allowed to wear it, and that contraption kept the hair out of their face during combat. She had been so touched that she had decided to wear it today, as a token of pride.

“You did a marvelous job, your Grace,” a voice rang behind her. Zirael turned her head curiously and she was joined by Lanari, her ambassador. “I didn’t do it alone, I had you to help me,” Zirael replied.

The woman smiled politely. “Perhaps, but it was your charm and kindness that won over King Karlen’s heart, not my words.” Zirael thought for a moment, refusing to take the praise for her alone. “A joint effort then? I will accept nothing less.”

The ambassador chuckled, knowing very well that it was pointless to try to convince the queen otherwise. “Very well your Grace, a joint effort it was then.”

Zirael smiled and looked behind her, looking for her best friend and head of her queen’s guard. “Valyren?” she asked the ambassador.

“She immediately went to her room once she stepped on board,” the woman answered, her expression slightly annoyed. 

“You don’t approve?” Zirael asked.

“No, would it truly be too much to ask for her to wait until we were cast off? It was incredibly rude towards our hosts!” she huffed.

Zirael giggled. “It’s hardly surprising, you know how much she detests being out of her armor. I’m still surprised you even managed to get her out of it!”

Lanari huffed. “For only a few hours, yes. Still, I suppose we should appreciate even smallest victories.”

“Hear hear.”

The two women stood in silence for a while, simply enjoying each others company and relishing in the afterglow of the many successes they achieved over the past few days. When a large set of doors came into view the crew from earlier released the ropes and tossed them into the water, so that the ropes could be collected by the accompanying dwarven boats. The doors opened and the ship steadily sailed into the open space behind it. Once they were standing still the doors closed. Water poured from the holes in the walls around them, causing the water to rise and their ship along with it. It wasn’t before long until a similar set of doors came into view, high above them. The water stopped when they arrived at the same level as the doors, and when a bell sounded the doors opened.

They were greeted by a gust of fresh sea air, along with a bright light at the end of the tunnel. Zirael had gotten so used to the light underground that the sunlight was so bright it burned her eyes. She quickly shielded herself with her arm, slowly getting used to the brightness once again.

“Loosen the sails!”

She watched as the red sails sprung free from their confinement and began picking up on the breeze that circled throughout the cave. The ship slowly began to move again. Next to her Lanari grabbed the railing, her knuckles turning white.

“Are you alright?” Zirael asked.

The ambassador jumped slightly. “W-what? Yes, of course, your Grace. I’m just not very fond of what comes next…”

Not long after she said those words the ship began to vibrate, magical energy emanating from the belly of the vessel. The sails began to shimmer when the first rays of sun touched them, revealing a web of golden threads sown into the fabric. Panels with the same fabric tautly strung between them emerged from the sides of the ship as it began to pick up speed.

Zirael placed her arm over the woman shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Close your eyes, and don’t forget to keep breathing. I’ve got you.”

She nodded, her eyes frantically closed. Behind the two of them the captain shouted more orders to his crew, preparing for ascension. The ship began to go even faster, cutting through the waves. The golden thread in the sails began to glow, it was ready.

“Hang on everyone!” the captain shouted.

Zirael grabbed a nearby pillar with one arm as she held Vehari close to her with the other. The ship began to shake heavily and swivels of magic flowed out of the vessel’s center, forming a sphere around the ship. It was then that the vessel ascended, leaving the ocean below them. It was a funny feeling, her stomach slightly turning. She was used to it, how often hadn’t she taken to the sky herself after all? Unfortunately, that didn’t go for many people, including her ambassador.

Zirael looked at the trembling woman that held her so tight as if her life depended on it. The worst was behind them so she let go of the pillar and petted Lanari’s soft coppery-brown curls. “It’s alright. The worst is over.”

The ambassador looked up, her amber eyes wide with shock. “Y-yes, of course. Thank you, your Grace,” she mumbled as she stood up and released her. She took a few wobbly steps before Zirael grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. “I think you should lie down, Lanari. You look a little green.”  
The ambassador nodded and, with a little help, she made it to the door leading to the rooms below deck.

———

Zirael helped the ambassador to her chambers and, after Lanari had made it clear that she would be fine and only needed rest, she went to her own cabin for a change of clothes. Now that they were well out of dwarven territory she ached for something more comfortable to wear. She choose a very simple outfit, just a tunic, a pair of breeches and matching boots. The only thing that was still bothering her was the headdress that was starting to hurt her head.

After several minutes of trying to get the offending piece of jewelry off she realized that she would probably need another pair of hands. She went back to deck, looking around to find someone to help her when she heard the rattling of armor behind her. She smiled.

Perfect timing.

“Ah, there you are. I was just about to send a search party for you,” she joked as she turned around.

A scarlet-haired woman approached her, clad in heavy armor. “Ha ha, very funny,” the woman responded sarcastically.

“I try.” Zirael smirked as she looked up and down, noting she had indeed changed. Just as she had predicted. “I’d imagine you must be glad to be out of that dress?”

“Ecstatic!” the woman grunted. “On a more serious note though, if I ever have to wear a dress again you’ll be the one to pick it, not the ambassador!”

“Oh? That confident in my dress-picking skills?”

“No, but I know that you at least would never put me in whatever that monstrosity was.” The armored woman let out a disgusted noise. “Speaking of Lanari, where is she?”

“Below deck, she wasn’t feeling so good.”

“Hasn’t quite developed her sea-legs yet?”

“More like hasn’t developed her sky-legs yet,” Zirael snorted.

“You’d think that she’d be used to it by now.”

“Perhaps, but you forget that she mostly travels via eluvian. That, and she doesn’t have the experience with flying the way we do of course.”

The woman sighed. “I guess so.”

Zirael looked at the elven woman. Valyren, head of the Queen’s guard and her best friend. Tough as nails, but with a heart of gold. She looked up and down the armor her friend wore. “Did you manage to get into that by yourself?”

Valyren looked at her with a quirked brow. “Of course, my armor is specifically designed to be like that these days. Yours too, right?”

She nodded. “Yes, with ceremonial armor being the exception of course. Speaking of which, could you give me a hand with these?” She pointed at the complicated piece of jewelry on her head. “I have tried to get it off but the longer I continue the more I get this overwhelming feeling that they are not meant to be taken off.”

Valyren snickered before beckoning her closer to take a look at the contraption. After several minutes of cursing, yelps of pain and screams of frustration the offending hair accessory finally came loose, a waterfall of snowy locks falling down onto Zirael’s shoulders and back.

“Oh, that is so much better!” Zirael moaned, running her fingers through her hair, massaging the abused skin.  
“I can imagine,” Val grinned.  
Zirael rolled her neck a few times and rubbed her temples. Slowly the massive headache she had started to disappear. Unfortunately it did little for the rest of the tension in her body.

She was restless.

Not very surprising after having spend a week underground, as it always made her feel caged, but she needed a release. She looked at the vast blue space around her, clouds in all colors and shapes littering the sky. A strong feeling of longing filled her chest, a deep desire to be free, with nothing holding her back. It was a familiar sensation, one she had ever since she could remember. When she was little she often felt misunderstood, as she never found anyone who shared this deep longing. That was, until she met him.

“Uh oh, I know that look.”

Zirael closed her eyes and smiled. She didn’t have to see to know the expression on her friend’s face, she had seen it often enough. As always it was a blend between annoyance, admiration and love.

“I have no idea what you could possibly mean,” she said innocently as she opened her eyes again and looked at the woman.

“Yeah, like I’d buy that for even a second,” the woman said with a surly tone, her arms crossed. “Fine, go.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Better do it now before Lanari comes back and gives you a lecture.”

Zirael tilted her head playfully. “I had no idea you cared so much for me, Val.”

Valyren scoffed. “I don’t, but knowing the ambassador I’d probably get the same lecture, which is not something I’m looking forward to.”

“You do realize she will lecture you anyway?”

“Yes, so I better see a big smile on your face when you get back. Then I’ll decide whether it was worth the trouble or not.”

“See, you do care!”

“Don’t let it go to your head, woman!”

Zirael smiled broadly when she watched her friend walk away. She looked back to the sky, it was calling to her. She placed one foot on the railing and hoisted herself up till she was standing on the railing with both feet. Below her the azure sea spread as far as the eye could see, all the way to the horizon. She took a deep breath, sucking in the fresh sea air into her lungs.

She briefly looked back and saw Valyren leaning against a wooden wall, with an amused grin on her face. The little nod she gave was all the encouragement Zirael needed. She shifted her weight, slightly bending forward and gravity did the rest.

———

The air swirled around her as she fell. She felt light as a feather, as if the heavy weight she always carried was lifted.

It was invigorating!

Swirls of white magic poured from her back, shifting around her before taking the shape of large wings. As she continued to fall she could see the azure sea below her coming closer. She waited till the very last moment before she beat her wings, breaking her line of descent and preventing her from falling into the ocean. She hovered only a few inches above the water, her image reflecting upon the crystal blue surface. She lowered her hand, her fingers trailing in the cold water.

With a flap of her wings she began to fly higher, easily evading the small rocks that signaled that land was nearby. Small rocks made way for large rock formations and Zirael easily evaded them. She dove and rose again till she reached the coastline and began flying over the tree tops. The landscape below her was a daze of green and brown, her speed too great in order to fully make out the shapes on the ground. 

No creature in the sky was able to challenge her in this regard, she beat them all in regards to speed. Not even her Sparrows, her small private army with whom she had given the gift of wings, managed to outdo her. They blamed her somewhat wild and unpredictable nature. Few ever understood it, her strong desire to run wild, to fly free. And even fewer people shared that thirst for freedom. In all her long years on this earth there had only been one person who was similar in that regard. The man who had opened her eyes for all the wonders in the world, Fen’Harel.

In the short time she had known him they had become fast friends, both feeling misunderstood by the society around them. He had showed her how to dream, and how to interact with spirits that way. Before she met him she’d only interacted with the spirits that had crossed into the Waking World, not being aware of the many more spirits that still remained in the Dreaming. It was he who had convinced her mother to lift the spell that had blocked her connection to the Fade, giving her access to her magic. It was that day when she truly saw all the colors of the world, the possibilities it had to offer.

Even now she was eternally grateful for that. He taught her how to control her magic, how to focus. It didn’t always go the way either of them wanted of course, she was much too stubborn back then to admit her mistakes. It wasn’t until she grew older that she understood the massive amounts of patience he must have had to put up with her, an annoying little brat who wasn’t much older than six or seven. Yet, he also made time in between lessons for fun things. The memories of him racing through the woods in his wolf form with her on his back were the ones she treasured the most. One of the few truly happy ones from her childhood.

It saddened her that she never learned what had happened with her friend after the Veil was created and Elvhenan fell. She prayed that he was safe, wherever he was.

With a few powerful flaps she rose high up in the sky, surrounded by a landscape of soft pink and golden clouds. She closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth of the sun. A relieved sigh escaped her.

This is how life should be…

———

It was dark by the time they reached the palace. Zirael stepped through the massive eluvian that stood in the palace courtyard with her staff in tow. She had changed once again, this time into a dress as she was the queen after all and was much more visible in the capital. A gentle, warm breeze carried through the adjacent garden, the leaves of trees softly swaying on its current. She looked up at the palace in front of her and, its contours sharply defined in the moonlight.

The Crystal Palace was truly a jewel that outshone all others. Its elegant architecture and the refined stone gave it a very regal look, yet the many glass details gave it a very open feel. A young bard had once commented on how the moonlight that reflected off the glass made it look like the palace was entirely made from crystal, and ever since the name had stuck.

It was a familiar sight, one that filled her heart with warmth.

It was home.

As she stepped into the great hall she was greeted by a dozen servants and workers. They bowed for her as she passed and she nodded friendly in return, apologizing for their late arrival and thanking them for their hard work. They bowed once more before assisting the staff that had accompanied her with their luggage. At the end of the hall stood a man clad in a dark robe that had not stood there a moment ago. She walked up to him, her lips curling into a smile as the distance between them grew shorter. Even though the hood he wore hid most of his features she would still recognize those piercing purple eyes anywhere.

Gaelban. Her spymaster, a member of her small council of advisors and, most importantly, one of her oldest and dearest friends.

She crossed the remaining distance quickly and fell into his embrace.

“I trust you had a good flight?” he inquired as he placed a kiss on her hair.

“Hmm,” she hummed affirmatively, smirking at the double meaning behind his words. “Though I’m certain your agents already told you that.”

Gaelban chuckled. “They didn’t have to; only one look at you already told me enough. How else could you be so relaxed after spending a week below ground?”

She smiled as he released her and the two made their way up several sets of stairs before they entered the royal wing. Along the way they talked about her trip and he informed her of the recent events that had transpired during her absence. As expected nothing of note had happened, save for a fight between two feuding houses that the city guard had to break up before things would get out of hand.

Zirael walked up to a set of doors to her right, the doors leading to her daughter’s chambers, her hand already on the handle before Gaelban stopped her.

“She’s not here. She left with Kali and Rinaya this afternoon to go camping in the mountains. They probably won’t be back for several days.”

Ah, of course…

“If she had known you would arrive tonight I’m certain she would have waited,” Gaelban said with a comforting smile. “She misses you a great deal.”

“I missed her too. How is Davha?” she said with a sad smile. She hadn’t seen her daughter since before she had left and had hoped to at least spend a little time with her before her busy schedule would catch up with her.

Gaelban grinned sheepishly. “She’s taking after her mother. The words ‘stubborn as a mule’ have been said numerous times in the past week.”

Zirael burst out in laughter.

“She was causing trouble all over, hence the idea to go camping, to have her blow off some steam.”

“Was it truly that bad?” she asked.

Gaelban thought a moment before he responded. “Let’s just say that the cook was threathening to retire if we hadn’t intervened. Don’t worry, everything is alright now,” he added after seeing Zirael’s shocked expression. “Though I do believe it would be best if we found a way where she can spend her excess energy… for all our sakes.”

She nodded and made a mental note to speak with Davha’s tutors, to see if they could together come up with a better alternative to keep both the little girl and the staff happy.

The two talked some more as they proceeded down the corridor.

“Have you had any news regarding the Conclave?” she inquired.

Gaelban had send many of his agents to Thedas to keep an eye on the brewing war between the mages and the templars. In an attempt at peace Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry, had called for a Conclave, to find a solution for the current predicament. Both parties had complied and sent several representatives. Even though it didn’t have a direct effect on New Elvhenan, it did have an effect on their economy as well as their allies, and as such Zirael was greatly interested in the outcome. Only a few hours from now, in the morning, the Conclave would start.

“Some,” he said hesitantly and he looked around him skittishly, as if he was afraid to be overheard.

Zirael gave him an understanding nod. Whatever news he’d received was not something he wanted to discuss with her out in the open.

They walked in silence until they reached the doors leading to Zirael’s private chambers. The doors were guarded by two guards, each in full armor, baring the queen’s sigil. They slammed their fist on their heart, a salute, and opened the doors.

She and Gaelban entered and the doors closed behind them.

“Go ahead,” she said and she moved towards her bedroom.

Gaelban followed her and quickly scanned the room, making sure that no other ears could listen in, before he started. “As you know there are few eluvians in the area, even fewer still active after such a time. Because of this it was difficult to get many agents there without raising suspicion.”

“How about the eluvians the Talons have at their camps? Wouldn’t they be of help?” she asked as she disappeared behind her dressing screen.

“Normally they would, however, due to the war they were forced to move their camp several times and the new location was still quite far from the meeting place. Still, we managed to get a decent number of agents in the area. All of them hidden.”

Zirael hummed approvingly. “Did they find anything interesting so far?” she asked, as she fumbled with the fastenings of her dress.

Gaelban walked up to the small bookcase she kept in her room, eyeing the titles on the covers. “As a matter of fact, they did. A small army of faithful has gathered there, lead by the Left and Right Hand of the Divine.”

“Oh? That is indeed interesting. Have you found out what they’re up to?” she inquired as she pulled her dress over her head, her voice slightly muffled.

“According between communication between the Divine and her Left and Right Hand she plans to reconstruct the Inquisition of old, in case something happens with the Chantry, or if her attempts at peace between the mages and templars fails.” Gaelban grabbed a book that piqued his interest and began to flip through the pages. “Apparently she’s hoping that with enough support they could change the very tenets of the Chantry to enforce rights for mages.”

Zirael stopped what she was doing and stuck her head outside the dressing screen. “What?! Are you serious?!”

“Quite,” he started as he turned around. “Though she has not yet found a suitable leader for the new Inquisition, it seems she had meant to ask the Hero of Ferelden or the Champion of Kirkwall but they—“ His eyes grew large as he saw her. She was not indecent, her parts were still hidden behind the screen but the mere sight of her naked shoulders was enough to make him flustered. “Dammit woman! Put on some clothes!” he exclaimed as he turned his back to her, pulling his hood down more to hide his embarrassment.

Zirael laughed and looked sheepishly. “What?” she asked innocently. “Why so shy? It’s not as if you haven’t seen me like this before, Gaelban. As a matter of fact,” she teased, her finger bouncing on her lower lip, as if trying to remember something. “After all the things we have done, I would have expected you to be used to it by now. Remember that one night in Aethelan?”

“Enough! I will not hear of this!” Gaelban shielded his ears with his hands, not caring if his hood was in the way.

“Aahhh, you spoil sport!” Zirael giggled. “Fine, fine I’ll get dressed.” She quickly let her nightgown slide over her head, the silk fabric hanging loosely around her body. She secured the string at the back before stepping out of the dressing screen. “I’m decent, see?” she said as she made a dramatic bow with her arms in the air.

Gaelban’s gaze rested on the low cut at the front of the gown. “I’m not certain decent is the right word….”

Zirael snorted. “Oh as if. I have worn many dresses that all were much more revealing than this and I have never heard you complain even once.”

The spymaster groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How did we even get here?”

“Well, it all happened when you laid eyes on my gorgeous body and lost your train of thought,” she joked. “But in all seriousness, please continue. What was it about the Hero of Ferelden and the Champion?”

“Ah, yes. As I was saying before you interrupted me,” he shot a glare towards her to which she responded by wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Divine Justinia and her Left and Right Hand have tried locating the Hero of Ferelden and the Champion, hoping either of them would become the leader of the Inquisition, but both have disappeared.”

She frowned. “That is odd. Has your own investigation lead anywhere?”

“We’ve lost track of Hawke somewhere in the mage rebellion, most likely hiding with Anders. As for the Hero of Ferelden…. our most accurate reports state that she left her husband’s side to investigate some matter related to the Grey Wardens several weeks ago. Which matter exactly is still unclear.”

“I see.” She pondered for a moment, thinking of her options. Though she didn’t know Queen Estelle personally she knew her husband, King Alistair. It had taken several meetings with the king of Ferelden before an alliance was cemented, meetings that involved a lot of cheese. She made a mental note to have Lanari send him a note, stating that if he needed any assistance she would gladly give it. “Please keep on digging more, if there is any way we can help her on her quest I would like to hear of it.”

Gaelban nodded. “Anything else your agents discovered? she asked.

“Nothing of note. I shall update you once we’ve received word that the negotiations have started.”

“Very well, thank you Gaelban.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“I’m sure it was,” she noted playfully.

Gaelban rolled with his eyes. “You truly are impossible.”

“Is that how you treat your Queen? Such insolence!”

“Only when she deserves it,” he retorted with a smile. “Besides, the Queen should go to bed as she has a busy day ahead of her tomorrow.”

Zirael frowned. The ambassador had informed her that, because they would be back a day early, she would have some time for herself. “Oh? Do you know more about my schedule than I do?”

Gaelban didn’t answer, instead he gestured towards something in the adjacent room. Curious, Zirael walked over to him, to see what he was referring to. She groaned heavily as she noticed the desk in the study, filled with piles upon piles of paperwork. “Fenhedis!”

Gaelban chuckled. “It seems that the ambassador’s people have been busy in your absence.”

“Yes… it certainly seems that way,” she said, unamused, as she ground her teeth.

“Isn’t it about high time you get yourself an assistant? Seeing as everyone has at least a small team working under them, with only you being the exception.”

Zirael sighed and waved with her hand. “Yes, if only I had a number of people working under me who did most of the work for me….” she noted sarcastically as she shot him a glare.

Gaelban raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t look at me. I’m not the one bombarding you with paperwork.”

“No, not this time at least,” she muttered under her breath. She walked to the desk and grabbed on of the papers, looking at the contents. Gaelban did the same.

“Hmm,” said the latter. “This one has Gahel’s seal on it… and this one,” he grabbed another document from the pile, “this one is a request from Neros.”

Zirael cursed. “You would think that after working with some of these people for centuries that they’d actually do the work I pay them for…” she growled. After coming back from her trip she had been happy to be back home, but that happiness had disappeared as soon as she had seen the massive amount of work waiting for her.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. Her whole body had gone tense in a flash. So much for a moment’s respite…

Gaelban came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Try to relax, Zirael. That will all come tomorrow, try to get a good night’s rest tonight. I’ll send for someone to collect it first thing in the morning.”

She didn’t respond, all the energy in her body having left her. “I shall also bring this up with the ambassador, you’re working too hard already without this adding to the pile,” Gaelban promised. He brushed her cheek with his thumb. “Go to sleep, alright? Let me take care of this.”

She nodded obediently as he pressed his lips to her hair. “Sweet dreams, little swallow.”

“Sweet dreams, Gaelban,” she replied with a watery smile on her lips.

He gave her a comforting wink before leaving. She looked at the enormous pile before giving up and diving into bed.

Tomorrow, she thought. 

It will come tomorrow…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ansunobe and Nienazawa for proofreading! You are the best!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr to get the latest news regarding updates, additional character information and more!  
> jirelle.tumblr.com
> 
> Feedback is always much appreciated!


End file.
